


Have You Seen My Will to Live?

by AnxietyPidgeon (Tricksters_Wings)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Romelle, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heterosexual Lotor, I Wrote This During a Thunderstorm, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need him for plot purposes, Keiths wolf is named Yorak, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Shay, Pidge is a little shit, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Shiro Doesn't Like Cussing, Sorry about Lotor, The Proper Grammar Insult Will be Explained Later, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/AnxietyPidgeon
Summary: I Wanna Die: I would be asleep if you two werent texting the group chat at three in the frick fracken morning!IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: ...IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Cant you just cuss like a normal person?I Wanna Die: Can you use proper grammar?





	1. Please Use Responsibly

**Author's Note:**

> Lance- Iflirtwithdanger  
> Keith- IfuckedMothman  
> Pidge- IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp  
> Hunk- FoodnStuff  
> Shiro- I Wanna Die  
> Allura- QueenofSpace  
> Matt- Memeking  
> Coran- MoustachesareCool  
> Shay- RocknRollGirl  
> Lotor- L'oreal  
> Romelle- BeautifulAlien

**_Shiro has added Iflirtwithdanger, IfuckedMothman, IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp, FoodnStuff, QueenofSpace, and Memeking to the chatroom!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Shiro has named the chatroom: Please Use Responsibly_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_IfuckedMothman has changed Shiro's name to I Wanna Die_ ** **_  
_ **  
Memeking: Accurate  
  
Iflirtwithdanger: Okay Shiro, why the hell have you created this?  
  
I Wanna Die: First off really Keith? I liked my name  
  
IfuckedMothman: You needed to fit in, your name as a username is boring as fuck  
  
I Wanna Die: Second off, Lance it's just in case we needed to get in touch with each other  
  
FoodnStuff: But couldnt we have just messaged each other in a private message?  
  
I Wanna Die: ...  
  
I Wanna Die: Ugh whatever, I just created this so we can chat with each other as a group  
  
Memeking: Well if we're gonna chat as a group  
  
_**Memeking has changed the chatrooms name to: Has Anyone Seen My Will to Live?**_  
  
Memeking: There  
  
QueenofSpace: Mood  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: NOW I CAN SPAM YOU ALL WITH SHITPOSTS  
  
I Wanna Die: Oh god what have I created?  
  
IfuckedMothman: a mistake, thanks a lot Shiro  
  
Iflirtwithdanger: I'm not opposed to it honestly. We can chat about shit as a group now  
  
FoodnStuff: Yes, this was a good idea  
  
Memeking: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
I Wanna Die: Oh jesus christ  
  
I Wanna Die: I regret this so much  
  
I Wanna Die: This was the worst idea in the history of ideas  
  
IfuckedMothman: deal with the consequence you shit  
  
***  
  
**3:00 AM**  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Has anyone ever seen that Kyleena commercial?  
  
IfuckedMothman: The one where those women forgot to take their birth control?  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Yah  
  
IfuckedMothman: I've seen it  
  
IfuckedMothman: Why?  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: It just came on and the last womans face is such a mood  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: It looks like shes thinking "I'm a lesbian, I cant believe I'm being forced to go out with this guy."  
  
IfuckedMothman: Oh yah, her face always cracks me up. Shiro's yelled at me because I've laughed so hard whenever she pops up  
  
**_I Wanna Die has entered the chatroom!_ **  
  
I Wanna Die: Why the heck are you two still awake? You have school in the morning!!  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Haha not me, I'm exempting all my exams  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: I can stay up as long as I want  
  
IfuckedMothman: Shiro arent _you_ __supposed to be asleep? You have a lecture in the morning  
  
I Wanna Die: I would be asleep if you two werent texting the group chat at three in the frick fracken morning!  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: ...  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Cant you just cuss like a normal person?  
  
I Wanna Die: Can you use proper grammar?  
  
IfuckedMothman: Holy shit  
  
IfuckedMothman: RIP Pidge  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Shut the hell up Keith  
  
I Wanna Die: Language!  
  
I Wanna Die: Now both of you go to sleep, Pidge turn off the TV, laptop, whatever the heck you're using to watch stuff  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: But  
  
I Wanna Die: Go. To. Sleep  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Yes Shiro  
  
**_IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp has left the chatroom_ **  
  
I Wanna Die: Keith  
  
IfuckedMothman: Doing it, I needed to feed Yorak anyways  
  
I Wanna Die: I really can't believe that your mom let you keep that wolf  
  
IfuckedMothman: I need companionship and your no help  
  
IfuckedMothman: Bye shiro  
  
******_IfuckedMothman has left the chatroom_**


	2. The Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QueenofSpace: I'm in the mood to watch something romantic, but nothing that has vivid sex in it. Any suggestions?
> 
> FoodnStuff: Shay and I recently watched The Kissing Booth. It was pretty good in my opinion
> 
> Iflirtwithdanger: Oh my god that movie sucked ass. My sister forced me to watch it when I was at home yesterday. Honestly it was so fucking cringey and cliche I wanted to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its storming and I'm anxious. Storms really fuck me up.
> 
> I apologize for this shit
> 
> I'm also watching Voltron for inspiration...

**5:47 PM**

**Chatroom: Have You Seen My Will to Live?**

QueenofSpace: I'm in the mood to watch something romantic, but nothing that has vivid sex in it. Any suggestions?

FoodnStuff: Shay and I recently watched _The Kissing Booth_. It was pretty good in my opinion

Iflirtwithdanger: Oh my god that movie sucked ass. My sister forced me to watch it when I was at home yesterday. Honestly it was so fucking cringey and cliche I wanted to die

Iflirtwithdanger: But in my opinion though, Lee is definitely more attractive than Noah

Iflirtwithdanger: Noah has that stupid buttchin

QueenofSpace: I'll keep _The Kissing Booth_ in mind, Hunk, thanks

QueenofSpace: Anything else?

IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: _Heathers_ was a good one, although it was more on the horror romance movie line

Iflirtwithdanger: You only chose that one because you have a major crush on Winona Ryder, Pidge

IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Shut the fuck up, Lance

Iflirtwithdanger: ...

QueenofSpace: Can we please focus on the task at hand? I'm bored and I need movies

Iflirtwithdanger: UGH HOLD ON LET ME ASK VERONICA

FoodnStuff: _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ is a good one although I cant remember if it has sex in it or not

QueenofSpace: I've heard of that one, I'll add it to my shopping list

QueenofSpace: But I would really like it if I could have a movie on Netflix

Iflirtwithdanger: Okay back

Iflirtwithdanger: Veronica suggested _The Kissing Booth_. Just get ready for the most cliche movie of all time

Iflirtwithdanger: Girl and guy best friends, born on same day. Guy has a hot older brother, girl is madly in love with the best friends older brother but hes off limits, girl rips her pants at the beginning of the movie, forcing her to wear a shortskirt to the first day of school where she gets catcalled and the guy best friends older brother starts a fight with the guy who catcalled her-

Iflirtwithdanger: And I was just yelled at to stop ruining the plot

Iflirtwithdanger: alright I gotta go eat lunch with Keith. Bye bitches

_**Iflirtwithdanger has left the chatroom** _

QueenofSpace: Oo a Klance date huh?

QueenofSpace: This is interesting

_**QueenofSpace has left the chatroom** _

IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Well I guess it's just me and you Hunk

FoodnStuff: Nope just you, I gotta go study

_**FoodnStuff has left the chatroom** _

IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Welp, I guess it's time to play video games until three o'clock in the morning

_**IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp has left the chatroom** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Train to Busan last night and that movie fucked me up, I loved it and it was so beautiful and sad and i bawled like a baby
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also I'm really sorry these chapters are short... they will get longer when I find inspiration


	3. Train to Busan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Wanna Die: Matt, when we watched it you were hiding in my chest the entire time screaming "THE DAD CANNOT DIE, WHAT THE HECK NO!"
> 
> IChimedinWithShutheFuckUp: That sounds like Matt
> 
> Memeking: I said fuck not heck first of all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this, I needed to write about this amazing movie
> 
> Warning; Spoliors for the Korean film Train to Busan

_**Have You Seen My Will to Live?**_  
  
**12:30 AM**  
  
_**IfuckedMothman, Memeking, IChimedinwithShuttheFuckUp, and I Wanna Die have entered the chatroom!**_  
  
IfuckedMothman: Hi yes, Train to Busan has fucked me up in more ways than usual  
  
IfuckedMothman: I was crying at the end of it, holy shit, i-i cant  
  
I Wanna Die: I can attest to that, he was bawling like a baby  
  
Memeking: Keith shows/has? Emotions?  
  
IfuckedMothman: I'm human Matt of course I show/have emotions  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: I would love to watch Train to Busan but it's in Korean and I hate reading subtitles  
  
Memeking: I loved it  
  
I Wanna Die: Matt, when we watched it you were hiding in my chest the entire time screaming "THE DAD CANNOT DIE, WHAT THE HECK NO!"  
  
IChimedinWithShutheFuckUp: That sounds like Matt  
  
Memeking: I said fuck not heck first of all  
  
Memeking: and second of all, I was crushed. The father did die but at least the child and pregnant lady survived and that's all that matters  
  
Memeking: Two survivors are better than one  
  
IfuckedMothman: You cant even remember their names can you?  
  
Memeking: Nope, they hardly said them  
  
IfuckedMothman: Understandable  
  
Memeking: I had nightmares for weeks  
  
IfuckedMothman: Haha I wont have nightmares  
  
IfuckedMothman: The blood in it looked like jam and the eye white wasnt that scary  
  
IfuckedMothamn: It just looked like grey milk  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Hiw do you know what grey milk looks like?  
  
IfuckedMothman: Lance  
  
IChimedinWithShuttgeFuckUp: Ah  
  
Memeking: Isnt a second Train to Busan supposed to come out at the end of this year?  
  
I Wanna Die: I wouldnt believe in rumours Matt  
  
Memeking: BUT I FOUND AN ARTICAL SHIRO  
  
Memeking: [Train to Busan 2](http://en.koreaportal.com/articles/33183/20170430/train-busan-2-gong-yoo-return-zombie-plus-release-date.htm)  
  
I Wanna Die: its ARTICLE Matt not ARTICAL  
  
Memeking: WHATEVER  
  
Memeking: IM GONNA SLEEP NOW  
  
Memeking: GOOD NIGHT ASSHOLES  
  
_**Memeking has left the chatroom**_  
  
I Wanna Die: *sigh*  
  
I Wanna Die: Keith and I are going to, we're doing something tomorrow  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: What are you 2 doing tmr?  
  
I Wanna Die: two* tomorrow*  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Fuck you  
  
IfuckedMothman: We're taking Yorak to the vet, he's sorta whiney and I'm worried about him  
  
IfuckedMothman: Night Pidge  
  
I Wanna Die: Goodnight  
  
_**IfuckedMothman and I Wanna Die have left the chatroom**_  
  
IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Sigh, okay I'm gonna play video games again  
  
_**IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp has left the chatroom**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Pidge is Dating Someone?! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Can I add my gf to the chat? Shes confused about y I've been laughing so hard l8ly
> 
> I Wanna Die: If you use proper grammar then yes
> 
> IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: I'm just doing it 2 spite u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I havent updated this fic in forever! I've found myself occupied with school, and I havent had time for working on it... thankfully school ends next month for Christmas break so I'll most likely have more time to update then!

> _**IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp has entered the chatroom!**_  
>    
>  IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Shiro! Question  
>    
>  I Wanna Die: What is it Pidge, I'm in class  
>    
>  IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Can I add my gf to the chat? Shes confused about y I've been laughing so hard l8ly  
>    
>  I Wanna Die: If you use proper grammar then yes  
>    
>  IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: I'm just doing it 2 spite u  
>    
>  I Wanna Die: Please use proper grammar Pidge, I'm getting a headache from trying to decipher your messages  
>    
>  IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Fine  
>    
>  IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: You win  
>    
>  IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp has added BeautifulAlien to the chatroom!  
>    
>  IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: Shes in class at the moment, do not spam her  
>    
>  I Wanna Die: Get to class Pidge  
>    
>  _**IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp has left the chatroom**_  
>    
>  ***  
>    
>  _**Private Message between BeautifulAlien and IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp**_  
>    
>  IChimedinWithShuttheFuckUp: I know your in class right now but if anyone bothers you in the chat tell me and I'll kick their asses  
>    
>  BeautifulAlien: I will, thanks Katie  
>    
>  ***  
>    
>  **5:34 P.M**  
>    
>  **Chatroom: Have You Seen My Will to Live?**  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: AND THEN FUCKING RACHEL DECIDES TO PIPE UP AND SAY: "Lance, please sit down, we do not care about your love of cats, we're in the middle of a lecture"  
>    
>  FoodnStuff: And this is coming from the girl that belted out Defying Gravity from Wicked during that exam you failed?  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: yes  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: I am so fucking done with her, I want someone to take her out  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: And I dont mean on a date  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: I mean with a fucking bullet  
>    
>  IfuckedMothman: Do you want me to set Yorak on her?  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: Will you?!  
>    
>  IfuckedMothman: Yah, for a hundred bucks  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: Cant you just do it cause you love me? :)  
>    
>  IfuckedMothman: I could but your an easy way to get the money I need for a bike repair  
>    
>  IfuckedMothman: So if you dont give me money I wont set Yorak on Rachel :)  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: Ugh, fine  
>    
>  IfuckedMothman: Guve it to me right before I set him on her, okay?  
>    
>  IfuckedMothman: Give*  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: Fine  
>    
>  IfuckedMothman: :)  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: Your just lucky your cute  
>    
>  I Wanna Die has entered the chat room!  
>    
>  I Wanna Die: you're*  
>    
>  Iflirtwithdanger: I feel like you only come in when you know that someone has accidentally used incorrect grammar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you've enjoyed or if theres anything you want to see in the next chapter! There was originally supposed to be more, but I really didnt feel like writing...I'll probably update again sometime tomorrow because theres supposed to be a big storm coming around so...I'll be anxious and all that...
> 
> I dont like that there not many words to this chapter...the update tomorrow will be longer, I promise!
> 
> In other great news, I will have a new fix posted soon! Most likely tomorrow also. Or later tonight...probably tonight. It is a Train to Busan ABO Voltron au that I'm really proud of! I hope you all will read it and enjoy it :)
> 
> And I did not change Kosmo's name to Kosmo because that's to much work on my part and I named him Yorak before the team named him Kosmo, so...I really dont wanna change it right now...later probably

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for this story, this was the brainchild of a 2:14 A.M thunderstorm so I apologize.
> 
> Updates will be whenever I wake up during a thunderstorm and write so probably a lot this summer because Georgia has had a lot so far...
> 
> Hope You Enjoy
> 
> Also, if you would like to follow my Tumblr and get updates on postings of other works and maybe a schedule for posting, it is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anxietypidgeon


End file.
